I've Got To See You Again
by the female apophis
Summary: While having a night out on the town, Jack sees something...amazing...at one of his favorite clubs. Told in his POV. Plz R


I've Got To See You Again

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans. I don't own the song either.

Spoilers: If you see some, let me know.

Rating: PG-13 just to be on the safe side.

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: S/J (as usual!)

Type: Angst/Romance

Summary: Jack leaves for a night out on the town. But what will he see at one of his favorite clubs? Told in his POV.

A/N: Has anyone ever heard of Norah Jones? She is excellent, and I highly recommend you listen to her CD. I've got a few inspirations from her stuff. Plz R&R before I sick the little gnome peoples on you!

********************

Okay, so I was bored. Not like that's unusual when you've been listening to Danny drone on for about four hours. I could really use a good drink right about now. I know of a great place and I was just heading there.

I pull up outside and notice that it's not very busy. But of course it usually isn't on a Wednesday night. There's a car here that looks slightly familiar, but I really don't care right now. I plan on having a few drinks, and then going back home to crash. Hammond just gave us a week of downtime.

I can't go fishing though. Janet told me that I have to stay near the base because of my knee. I blew it out again, which is why Hammond gave us the downtime. Oh well.

I find a table and watch as they start setting up for karokee night. Oh joy. This should get interesting.

Holy cow. Does she look great or what? Samantha Carter just walked through the door, and she looks good enough to eat. Okay, I really got to put a stop to those kinds of thoughts.

The bartender gives her a drink that I notice she hasn't even ordered yet. She must come here a lot. Funny, I never pictured Carter as one to hang out in clubs. Of course, neither am I.

"Hey, Sam, you gonna perform for us tonight?"

"I'll try. It depends on my mood at around nine."

"Whatever. You know you like it."

She smiles one of her million dollar smiles and heads to a table.

The DJ's voice comes over the speakers and announces that Sam Carter is in the club, but that she doesn't want to be a good sport and sing. This earns several shouts of 'Come on Sam, you can do it!' and 'What's the matter? Tired?'

She rises from her place and makes her way slowly to the stage. People begin to cheer when she reaches the stage; myself included.

"Okay, okay, I'll sing. Happy now?"

The crowd answers with a loud 'yes.' She whispers something to the DJ and he nods in return.

The music starts up and I find that I can't take my eyes off her. She's wearing some kind of black top that shows off the fact that she truly is a woman. She denim shirt she's wearing just shows off her amazing legs, and the strappy high heels she's wearing make her look a good two inches taller than she already is.

__

Lines on your face don't bother me

Down in my chair when you dance over me

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

Late in the night when I'm all alone

And I look at the clock and I know you're

not home

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

I could almost go there

Just to watch you be seen

I could almost go there

Just to live in a dream

But no I won't go for any of those things

To not touch your skin is not why I sing

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

As the music continues I notice how relaxed she looks. Her hips are swaying gently in beat to the music. Her eyes are partially closed, just adding to her relaxed look. She holds the mic with such ease, I wonder how long she's been doing this.

__

I could almost go there

Just to watch you be seen

I could almost go there

Just to live in a dream

No I won't go to share you with them

But oh even though I know where

You've been

I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

Oh, I can't help myself

I've got to see you again

The crowd goes wild as she finishes the last note and I clap right along with them. I cross over to her and as she turns around she gets this cute 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Watching your performance. Nice job Carter, I'm proud of you."

"Hey look everybody, Sammie's finally got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up Colin!"

The guy in question immediately does this and she then turns back to look at me.

"Did you really like it?"

"Sam, I loved it. You look so relaxed up there. You're a completely different woman from the one I know."

"I haven't really sung much since my mother died. Daniel brought me in here shortly before he died, and somehow convinced me to get up there. I think I was slightly drunk at the time. Anyway, ever since then, these people have been begging me to come back, and so I have. You just happened to pick one of the nights that I was here to sing."

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed the show. Now, what do you say I take you home? Or do you have to do a couple more still?"

"No, I usually only do one. It seems to keep this crowd rather happy. Then I come back the following week and sing them something else. It's just a cycle. I would hate to think what would happen if I ever broke it."

I smile and present her my arm, which she gratefully accepts. As we make our way to my car, I notice hers isn't there.

"Carter, where's your car?"

"I left it at home. I usually take a cab both to and from here just in case I decide to get smashed."

As we pull up outside her house, I open the door for her and walk her up to the front door.

"Sir, Jack, would you like to come in? Get some coffee before you head home?"

"Thanks Sam, I'd like that."

She lets me in and takes my jacket off of me and then proceeds to hang it up by the door. I follow her as she heads off toward the kitchen.

I sit down at one of the stools and watch her work. I always loved watching her in her lab, but recently I find that I don't go in there quite as much. We've been drifting more and more over the past few years, and I don't like it.

She hands me my coffee and then takes up residence on the stool next to me. She's really close and I catch the smallest whiff of her shampoo. It's not the usual herbally stuff. This smells more like strawberries. I like the change.

"So, what's on your mind?"

The question comes as a bit of a shock, and I have to ponder for a second before answering.

"You actually. What are you thinking of?"

"You. I was thinking about how much we've drifted. We never seem to just talk anymore. I miss that Jack. I miss how we used to just talk."

"I miss it too. But you know what would happen. We might end up saying something that we would later regret."

"I have never regretted anything that I've said to you, and I'm not gonna regret what I'm about to tell you. Jack, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if it means that I have to resign from the service, so be it. I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel the way I do, and I want you to be there to hold me when the nights are cold. Can I ever hope of getting my dream to come true?"

"You do realize that this puts me in a bit of an awkward situation. I mean, you know how I'm not good with words, so I guess I'll just have to talk through the awkwardness. Sam, I love you too."

She looks at me for a minute, stunned beyond words. Then, she leaps off her stool and captures my lips. Soon, our passion gets the better of us, and the kiss becomes more heated, and my mouth is soon seeking out other parts of her.

Without even realizing it, Sam has somehow managed to get us to the bedroom. We flop down onto the bed and continue our assault on each other. Not long afterwards, our lower bodies are mimicking the passionate kisses.

I feel her tighten around me, and a few seconds later, I join her.

As we bask in the afterglow, we smile at each other and kiss tenderly. I think that when we go back in to work, Hammond and I have to talk. I may take him up on that offer to run the training program after all. That way, I won't have to worry about her ruining her career.

She likes the idea, but I think she's still trying to get over the fact that I'm doing this for her.

Well, I talked to Hammond. He doesn't seem pleased that I'm leaving, but he did congratulate me on finally giving in to my feelings for her. He has no idea. Then again, he probably does, but decided that the paperwork to give me a court martial is just too much to deal with.

Jacob is my next problem. How am I gonna tell him that I'm dating his daughter? This could be a bit of a problem.

Jacob seems to be taking it rather well. I'm shocked to say the least.

Okay, so Sam and I have been dating for six months now, and tonight, I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

She said yes. Right now I am the happiest man on the planet. Could my life get any better?

~fin~

Okay, so you guys know what to do. Just review, and I'll try to do a sequel to this. Just depends on the input I get from this.

"One of the first things they teach you in drivers ed is where to put your hands on the steering wheel-at ten and two o'clock. I put mine at 9:45 and 2:17. Gives me and extra half-hour to get where I'm going."-George Carlin


End file.
